EMW MegaBrawl VII
Card EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey © vs. Bustice EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. Blitz - Special Referee: Theo Clardy NIWA World Heavyweight Championship "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin © vs. Ganondorf Triple Threat Match for the NIWA World Women's Championship Sheik © vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano vs. Faith Lehane Stacy Keibler w/Poison vs. Lindsay Lohan Miami Deathmatch Tommy Vercetti, Carl "CJ" Johnson & Niko Bellic vs. The San Andreas Crew (Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, & Trevor Philips) Jason David Frank vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan; If Frank wins, he gets five minutes with Ari Gold. Loser Leaves EMW Match Nostalgia Critic vs. "The Spoony One" Noah Antwiler Sonya Blade vs. Jill Valentine EMW Internet Championship "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal © vs. Chad Johnson Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny "Drama" Chase) © vs. Future Foundation (Tommy Kazarian & Matt Phoenix) Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Psylektra (Psylocke & Electra) © vs. Winners of MegaBrawl Kick-Off Match Four Way Dance for the EMW Starlets Championship Juliet Starling © vs. Kelly K. Blank vs. Olivia Munn vs. Angelina Love MegaBrawl VII KickOff - Four Team Gauntlet Match The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) vs. NIWA's The Williams Sisters (Venus Wiliams & Serena Wiliams) vs. NIWA's Jessica Alba & Maryse vs. Candy Suxx & Sasha Grey; Winning team face the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions Psylektra on the main show. MegaBrawl7KickOff.jpg MegaBrawl7EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl7UnifiedWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg MegaBrawl7UnifiedWorldTagTitles.gif MegaBrawl7EMWInternationalChampionship.gif MegaBrawl7BladevValentine.gif MegaBrawl7CriticvsSpoony.gif MegaBrawl7JDFvMorgan.gif MegaBrawl7LohanvKeibler.gif MegaBrawl7NIWAWorldWomensChampionship.gif MegaBrawl7NIWAWorldHeavyweightChampionship.gif MegaBrawl7EMWWorldTitle.gif MegaBrawl7EMWWorldWomensTitle.gif Results *1. The San Andreas Crew won the match when Trevor Phillips pinned Niko Belic after the Super Fisherman's Brainbuster through two tables on the outside then Niko Bellic didn't get up after the referee's 10 Count. After the match, The San Andreas Crew left through the crowd and then Vercetti and CJ helped Niko to his feet and then helped him to the back to a huge applause from the crowd due to the efforts of both teams. *2. Sonya won the match via submission with the Cattle Mutilation that she calls Armed Justice. April O'Neil said after the match that Sonya told her that she had practiced this move recently and tonight is the night to use it because Jill knows what Sonya's strategy is and vice versa. *3. Before the match, Jay Lethal then signals to the entrance stage for someone and outcomes So Cal Val to a huge pop from the crowd! Val then joins Lethal as they make their way to the ring. *4. Starling won the match when Starling pinned Kelly K. Blank after Love accidentally hits Blank with the Botox Injection. After the match, Blank stormed out of the ring as Love chased after her, trying to apologize for what she did. *5. Noah has a steel chair in hand to whack Critic with it, but Angry Joe ran in and yanked the chair from him which distracted him as Critic hit Noah with the Nostalgia Trip and with that win, Noah Antwiler must leave EMW!!!! After the match, Critic & Joe celebrated in the ring and then Antwiler slowly getting to his feet angry but then he then let it all sink in that he lost the match and the anger turned into shock as he was going to leave the ring but Nostalgia Critic stopped him when he was handed a microphone from Angry Joe and then he begins to talk to Noah by saying "Hey Spoony, I just can't let you leave in front of over 76,000 here in Miami...WITHOUT A LITTLE SONG...HIT THE MUSIC!!!". Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye hits and the crowd start chanting "NA NA NA NA...NA NA NA NA...HEY HEY HEY GOODBYE!" to Antwiler as he screams loudly and then Security Officials ran in then grabbed Antwiler as he was kicking and screaming then escorted him out of the ring and then out of the arena. Then the crowd cheered loudly as Critic and Joe celebrated in the ring to a roar of cheers from the crowd. *8. After the match, Lohan exits the ring and hugs her two brothers Cody Lohan and Michael Lohan Jr. who were at in the front row. *9. Shelton low blowed Ganondorf behind Herb Dean's back. *10. Harley Quinn squirted some type of liquid from her fake flower into Psylocke's eyes as Catwoman hit the Bad Kitty Kick to Electra. *11. After the match, Clardy hands Blitz the title then raises his hand then Duke Nukem gets to his feet and then both Duke and Blitz have a staredown but then Duke extends his hand to Blitz and then Blitz shakes his hand then Duke raises Blitz's hand in victory then he leaves the ring and heads to the back. Clardy and Blitz then shook hands and Clardy congratulates Blitz then tells him that he deserves it. Then Blitz celebrates the title win as fireworks explode in the sky and the crowd going nuts. Then Chad Johnson's theme played as Mr. Golden Destiny Chad Johnson arrived at the entrance stage then signals to someone...AND OUT COMES KATE UPTON!!! Chad and Kate then make their way to the ring as if Chad is going to cash in his Golden Destiny Briefcase. Chad then got to ringside and then holds up the Golden Destiny Briefcase and then Blitz holds up the EMW World Heavyweight Championship then Blitz invites Johnson to the ring but then Clardy holds Blitz back and then tells him "Not now...Not now..." AND THEN CLARDY HITS BLITZ WITH A LOW BLOW THEN HITS BLITZ WITH THE ROCK BOTTOM!!! Clardy then turns to Johnson and says, "Now!" Johnson then enters the ring and hands Clardy the Golden Destiny Briefcase then Clardy casually hands the briefcase to the ringside assistant then Clardy calmly calls for the bell. *12. Chad Johnson cashed in his Golden Destiny Briefcase. After the match, Clardy hands Johnson the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and hands the title to Kate, who puts the title belt around his waist then Clardy and Upton raise Johnson's hands as the crowd boos all three loudly. Clardy, Johnson, and Upton then leave to the back as Blitz was getting to his feet and then he runs out of the ring and then runs to the back to chase after Clardy, Johnson, and Upton. Meanwhile, Clardy, Johnson, and Upton got to the parking lot where a limousine was waiting for them. Clardy, Johnson, and Upton then got into the limo and then drive as Blitz was chasing them. Blitz then sees an SUV then yanks a guy off of the SUV and then Blitz enters the car and drives off to chase the limo. *13. After the match, Ari Gold tried to run to the back but then was stopped by Future Foundation who grabbed Gold and threw him back to the ring. The bell sounds for the 5 Minute Exhibition to begin. Jason David Frank dominated Gold throughout even teasing pinning Gold a couple of time but then pulls him up at the 2 Count. Frank then locks Gold in the Kimura Lock and Gold quickly taps out to end it but Frank continued the hold a little more until he let go of it. Future Foundation then joined Jason David Frank in the celebration as the crowd cheers loudly. *14. Bustice won when she locked Rousey in the Armbar Submission then EMW Owner Theo Clardy, who arrived during the match alongside Kate Upton, ordered Referee Kim Winslow to ring the bell. After the match, Clardy entered the ring with the EMW World Women's Championship belt and Kate Upton entered the ring afterwards. Clardy went to Bustice and hands her the title belt. Bustice then looks at the title belt...AND THEN KISSED CLARDY SQUARE IN THE LIPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!! The crowd was booing loudly as Clardy has the microphone and addressed the crowd by saying "In the words of Gomer Pyle, SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE!!! (Clardy laughs as the crowd continues to boo loudly) Come on, why are you guys so mad?! You knew this was a good one. Tonight, the plan worked to perfection and all of you felled for it, hook, line and sinker. (Crowd Chanting "YOU SUCK!") Okay, be that way. Just so everyone know, I made fools of everyone here...Especially you, Ronda! (Points to Ronda who looked on outside the ring and is shocked over what has happened) And especially Blitz, who is basically halfway out of Tampa right about now. You see, it was all planned out since June. Kate, Bustice and myself planned the entire thing. Even when we were showing small signs of the plan falling apart, you guys still went along with it...And you still fell for it...(Crowd boos louder) Hey, you can't be booing us...All of you should be doing is booing yourselves. Ronda Rousey then enters the ring with microphone in hand and then confronts Theo and told him "I can't believe this...I mean I would expect it from Kate...But not you, Theo". Theo answers back by telling "You don't believe it, Ronda...Well, believe this!". Suddenly, New Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy) came from under the ring and then attacked Rousey from behind. Bustice then joined in on the 4 on 1 beating then The Sirens hold up Rousey and then Bustice hits Rousey with the Big Bust off the top rope. Blitz then runs in the ring then Bustice & The Gotham City Sirens bailed out of the ring and so did Upton, leaving Clardy alone with Blitz. Blitz was walking towards Clardy as Clardy tried to beg him off but then NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson runs in and then both men brawled in the ring until The San Andreas Crew (Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, & Trevor Phillips) came from the crowd and attacked Blitz. Bustice & The Gotham City Sirens then returned to the ring to watch it all happen than The San Andreas Crew threw Blitz to the outside and then they Triple Powerbomb Blitz through the Broadcast Table as Clardy and company witnessed it all. The San Andreas Crew returned to the ring and then Chad Johnson hands Clardy the microphone and Clardy begins to speak "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion and NEW EMW World Women's Champion Respectively...AND THE NEW FACES OF EXTREME MADNESS WRESTLING...CHAD JOHNSON AND BUSTICE!!!" Clardy then raises both Johnson and Bustice's arms with Kate Upton, The San Andreas Crew & the Gotham City Sirens applauding them and the crowd booing loudly and throwing trash in the ring as Bustice's music blares in the background to end the show. Miscellaneous *During the kick-off show, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy walked out of the Saints Row locker room and then the cameras went inside and see that Saints Row (Shaundi & The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) were knocked out cold and there was a massive mess inside the locker room. *At the Kick-Off Stage, Erin Andrews announced that The Dewynter Sisters were being sent to a nearby medical facility along with Shaundi and was deemed unable to compete tonight. She then announced that The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Harley Quinn) will take their place tonight in the match. *The Nostalgia Critic was having an interview with Kevin Pereria, but interrupted by Angry Joe and Angry Joe telling Critic "Hey Critic! Listen I hate to come out here and interrupt your interview time. But I know Noah pretty well and he does have a big ego. But I know that you will be the man that will knock him down a few pegs. So tonight, you not only win it for yourself...Win this for the entire That Guy With The Glasses Crew" and Critic answered by saying "I will, Joe...I will". Critic then leaves as Joe looks on nodding in approval. *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy was seen making his way to the ring. But then the camera pans to Kate Upton who watches Clardy walked away and then calls on her cell phone to someone by saying that person "Yeah...It's Me...It's Time!". Kate then hangs up the cell phone and then leaves. *From the broadcast booth at ringside, Johnny Gomez, Nick Diamond, and April O'Neil are in shock over what has happened as they discuss what happened minutes ago in the EMW World Heavyweight Championship match and the aftermath. *At the parking lot, a limousine has pulled up and outcomes EMW Owner Theo Clardy, Kate Upton, and EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson. They stand near the limo as they are laughing and then they have a discussion with Chad starting the discussion by saying "Man, I can't believe Blitz felled for that, man. I was surprised how you pulled that off" and Theo answers back "Hey, I'm the Owner of EMW and I had the right contacts to have a duplicate limo halfway to throw Blitz off the scent. For all I know, he's basically halfway to Tampa by now" and Kate then says "That was pure genius, Mr. Clardy". Theo then told Johnson "Hey, Chad. Why not you head to the club that you recommended and we will meet you there after we take care of the other part of the plan". Chad was happy about that as he gets in the limo and then it drives off as Clardy and Upton looked on. Then Clardy checked his watch and says "Well, looking at my watch, I think it is time for part two". Clardy and Upton then make their way back to the arena. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013